Of Wind, Fire, and Light
by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan
Summary: Three Bakufans and co. are given gate cards and use them they are sent to New Vestroia. What happens when the group come face to face with their anime crushes? A fight. Read! ShunxOC DanxOC and BaronxOC RunoxOC VoltxOC SpectraxOC! Rated T for when Rin is confronted by the Vexos. No more OCs! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki-chan: Hi...don't kill me...please? I was looking at bakugan stories and could find absolutely no stories of girls going to the bakuverse that really makes sense so I'm going to take a crack at it. Plus the fact that I have writers block on my kitty story.

Rin:Are you going to type or what?

Yuki-chan: Give me a minute you freaking Shun lover.

Rin:*blushes*

Yuki-chan:That's what I thought.

I wish I could own the coolness that is Bakugan. But I don't. Yet.

Enjoy! Hajime!

Chapter One: Introductions and opening the Gate.

* * *

_Three words. Words we always said. This time was different, this time those three words would change our lives, forever. Yet why do I feel so utterly happy about it?_

* * *

My name is Rin Sake. I'm the leader of (our) Earth's bakugan group, the Three Mistresses. I'm the Venus user and an excellent strategist. Everyone around me calls me a ninja be because of my stealth and agility. When I'm planning strategies before a brawl I usually look really distant and snap at anyone that interrupts my thoughts.

My father is a designer for the bakugan balls and the gate/ability cards. I draw the images on the cards and he thinks of what to put on the card. I help him design new bakugan and I am proud to say I drew the first sketch of Helios. In return my group and I got to create our own bakugan, a trap bakugan, and battle gear that is only compatable with our personal bakugan. We also got to create gate/ability cards for them too. My father made their ball forms and gave them to us on our respective birth days.

The Pyrus user in our Bakugan group is Danny Kasai. She's smart and quick on her feet. Danny is compulsive and usually doesn't have a strategy for her brawls and relies on winning with brute strength and willpower. When she actually strategies she is almost impossible to beat. I'm the only one that can beat her when she actually thinks ahead. She is very strong and has earned her place as Pyrus master.

Our third member is my very close friend, the Haos user and the only person I can never bring myself to get mad at is Ana Hikari. Ana can brighten a room with her bright smile and cheerful laugh. Ana enjoys watching her opponents try and read her. She likes to fool them with her childish personality and then when they figure out its an act she pulls a fast one and knocks her opponents to their knees.

Today is our weekly brawl and I had gotten a new gate card from my father and two others for Danny and Ana. I brought all of my bakugan and my cards. I had all of the bakugan even Naga and Wayvern. I even had the 7 ancient bakugan of Vestroia but I left those at home.

We always meet at the hidden park just outside the city that I had discovered while hiking. I smiled as I ran with three pieces of technology I created for our brawls in my hand. I felt the bag holding all of my cards and bakugan striking my back as I ran. I gripped my three 'guardian' bakugan in my right hand.

My guardian bakugan are as follows, Leo my Ventus Omega Leonidous, Dragona my Ventus Lumino Dragonoid, and my personal bakugan, Ventus Maximus Felinius.

I smiled when I saw my teammates standing by the fountain in the middle of the park. Danny had a fair complexion and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were are a light brown with oddly enough, red flecks. Her mousy brown hair reached the base of her neck then stopped. She had a tattoo of the Pyrus symbol on the back of her left hand.

Ana had a fair complexion and had light freckles that were on her cheeks and across her nose. She had a very slight tan that almost hid the freckles on her arms. Ana's eyes were odd. Her right eye was a dark shade of midnight blue, while her left eye was a light teal color. Her hair is a odd shade of blonde, it is almost yellow in color. She has the Haos symbol tattooed onto her right hand.

I have a fair complexion and I'm very pale. I am inable to blush and when embarrassed, I pale. My eyes are a light gold with green flecks. My long black hair, when not tied up falls to my knees. So I put it into a high ponytail and leave some bangs framing my face.

Ana smiles brightly at me as I walk towards the two. As soon as I'm close enough Ana runs up to me and hugs me tightly as if I might disappear forever. I let the blonde cling to me and pat her head softly as she attempts to kill me with her bone-crushing hug. After a minute Ana let me go and I took out the things for our brawl.

I handed each girl the clock-looking wristband and watched their faces as they pressed the power button. I smirked as the girl's eyes widened at the hologram that was projected by the device. Their own voices sounded from the device they were holding.

"Bakugan prosseser has been activated. Scanning brawler...scaning...scaning...scan complete. Brawler identified as Danny/Ana. Wins:75/62 Loses:17/26. Special Bakugan:Pyrus Leondra/Haos Luminance Halo Dragonoid."

Danny and Ana stared at the device before looking up and gawking at me. I handed the girls the gate card that father had given me to give to them. They each took their card and glanced at them. We all looked at each other before flipping the cards and yelling.

"Gate Card Open!"

A bright light flashed and then I blacked out holding tight to the gate card.

* * *

Yuki-chan: I hope you liked it! This is going to be a story I might not update often but right now I have writers block on my other story so I'm writing this. Read and review.

No more OCs are being accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki-chan: Umm...Hi? I am going to update this story because I have the time so yay!

Rin: Come on! Write the chapter! I want to see Shun!

Yuki-chan: *snickers*

Rin:*pales* D-did I-I j-just say wh-what I th-think I d-did?

Yuki-chan: Yes.

Rin: Dangit.

If I had 100 yen for every time I wished I owned Bakugan I would already be in a mansion watching the animators work.

Enjoy if possible. Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Two: A new world.

* * *

(Third Person)

_"That human male was smarter than we thought. Having the foresight to detect the destruction of his planet and send his daughter and her friends around the globe to a safer world." A slightly sad voice rung out in the complete darkness._

_"Yes I agree that this Drake Sake was rather intellegent and hopefully his daughter has gotten this trait Lars Lion." A gruff voice replied to the former speaker. _

_Another voice was heard in the total darkness. _

_"Appolonir? I believe we have nothing to fear with these girls helping Drago and the Resistance save New Vestroia from the Vestals. Drake's daughter seems to disapprove of their top brawlers, the Vexos. I believe that sending Drake the cards was an excellent idea."_

_The one called Appolonir looked over the five other ancients before nodding and focusing his gaze back onto the three unconcious humans traveling to the world of bakugan. His eyes closed and he whispered lightly._

_"Yes, and I wish them luck."_

* * *

(Rin's POV)

"Ouch my head." I whispered as I slowly rose up from the ground I was laying on. Once I was sure I was upright I slowly opened my eyes so they could adjust to the different lighting. One I could see I glanced around to get my bearings.

My eyes widened at the scene in front of me. I, to put it simply, apeared to be in an anime setting. A few feet away from me were two passed out girls. When I looked them over I realized who they were immediatly.

"Danny and Ana?" My eyes widened further and I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. I squeezed my eyes shut and repeated over and over in my head. 'I'm not in a fanfiction, I'm not in a fanfiction, I'm not in a fanfiction.'

"Your right. This isn't a fanfiction, this is real." I heard a distinct female voice come from my left shoulder and my eyes shot open. When I Glanced at the source of the voice I was shocked to see all of my gaurdian bakugan standing on my shoulder.

A loud snore broke my surprise and reminded me of my unconsious friends. I sighed knowing only one way to get them fully awake in seconds.

"This is crazy! This is madness!" I counted to three before both girls shot up wide-eyed while yelling. "THIS IS SPARTA!"

How have I not killed them yet?

* * *

Skip of DOOM!

"So...were really in the bakuverse?" Ana asked for the, no joke, fifth time. Danny whacked her on the head and I sighed.

"She's kinnda slow." I heard Dragona mutter from my shoulder. My gaze flickered to the ventus bakugan. "She's blonde Dragona. Give her a second." Exactly three seconds later a high pitched squeal pierced the air.

"OHMYJEEBUSWEREINTHEBAKUVERSE ,NEWVESTROIA!OHMYJEEBUS!OHHOLYMOTHEROFJEEBUS!" I winched at the volume and grit my teeth.

After Ana's shock had fadded we were trying to figure out how we got here in the first place. Danny was listing what had happened before we came here that she could remember.

"We were preparing for our brawl, Rin gave us our Bakupros, and then..." Danny trailed off her face displaying her confusion. My eyes widened.

"The Gate Cards!"

Both girls jumped and stared at me for my uncharacteristic outburst. I ignored them.

Danny spoke up. "What about the Gate cards..." Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. Ana took a second longer to proccess what I said and had a simmilar reaction to Danny's.

We all sprang to our feet when the earth shook, our gaurdian bakugan protesting. Another shockwave was felt and we all looked at each other the same thought going through our minds.

'Time to meet the Resistance.'

Yuki-chan: The OCs I was sent will come in next chapter so read and review! Thanks!

Rin:*Scarred for life.*


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki-chan: Yo! The OCs I recieved are coming in this chapter and I would like to thank all reviewers for well...reviewing!

Rein: Hi. I'm Silverdragon98's OC and will be doing the disclaimer for Yuki-chan. No mater how much she wishes Yuki-chan does not own Bakugan or any OCs she was sent.

Yuki-chan:Thanks Rein! Hajime!

Chapter Three:Old Friends

* * *

(Rin's POV)

If I remember corectly Dan and Marucho are the only ones that come to Vestroia. Judging by our surroundings were almost to where the portal opens. I also need to develop a cover story for our unusual bakugan and odd technology. Heaven forbid Marucho getting a hold of my Bakupros.

I slowed my speed so I was running beside Danny and Ana. Danny turned her head slightly so she could see me while watching where she's going. Anabelle was a different story.

Ana, being the blonde she is, turned her head to look fully at me. Two seconds later she tripped. Danny skidded to a halt, doubled over and started laughing at the blonde.

I shook my head at the blonde and brunette. I walked over to Ana, but before I could help her up someone else did. I glanced up at the person and my eyes widened slightly as I recognized them.

"Reinforce? Reinforce Yukimura?"

* * *

(3rd Person)

_A girl with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail was seen walking down a forest trail. Steam billowed from her open mouth and she was tossing and catching a ball-like toy in her hand._

_Another girl with shoulder length black hair and piercing red eyes is seen following the first girl farther back along the trail while softly humming the Mission Impossible theme. The long haired girl stopped abruptly and the red-eyed girl mirrored her._

_They both stood motionless for a few seconds before the long haired girl vanished. The red-eyed girl blinked and stared at the space where the long haired girl had been a second before. A light tap on the short-haired girl's shoulder made her spin around._

_"Ahhhhhh!Ninja!" The red-eyed girl shrieked in surprise. The long haired girl winched her golden eyes screwing shut at the loud volume._

* * *

_"Sorry for earlier umm..." "My name's Rin." "My name is Reinforce, Rein for short."_

_Rin shot Rein a confused glance. " Why were you following me?" Rein laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck._

_"Yeah about that. I was going for my usual evening walk and I heard you humming so I decided to follow you. I guess I didn't think that you were a ninja." Rein laughed at her own stupidity._

_"...I'm not a ninja..."_

_"Yeah I know...wait what?"_

* * *

(Rin's POV)

I smiled lightly at the thought of my first run-in with the insanity that is Rein. Speaking of whom was standing right in front of me.

"Hey Rin? I want you to meet some of my traveling companions." I glanced to where Rein was pointing and my eyes widened at the familiar faces.

Three boys I thought I would never see face-to-face ever again.

"Nice to see you again Billy and Maxwell Grifith and you as well Martin Robinson."

Yuki-chan:Here is the chapter. I wanted to get this out yesterday because of 9/11. Let's have a second of silence for those lost in the attack.

All: *Complete silence*

Yuki-chan:Okay I have no idea when I will update so bare with me. Thanks and bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki-chan: Fourth chapter is fourth. I promised an update so... *bows*May I present chapter four!

Felinius: Yuki-chan owns the plot and original bakugan, not to mention gate/ability cards. She however does not own the OCs she was given or the Bakugan series. Now leave the author alone she needs to write my fight scene!

Yuki-chan: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Kudos to all of you guys! You make me happy X3

Let's get it on! Hajime!

* * *

Chapter four: Familiar faces.

(Rin' POV)

I stared at the three boys my eyes slighty wide in disbelief and I looked the three over.

Billy Griffith, the taller twin has blonde hair that looks like he was in bed two minutes ago. His fairly tan skin made his black eyes stand out. He was wearing his signature mischievous smile and green T-shirt with the words 'What time is recess?' on it. He was currently waving at the sky. Idiot loves breaking the fourth wall.

Maxwell Grifith, the shorter, yet more mature twin, has a slightly lighter shade of blonde hair that didn't look much less messier than his brother's. He had a little more of a tan than his brother and his black eyes were narrowed as his eyes darted around the area. Max was wearing a red 'Angry Birds' shirt that was loose hiding his figure. One of his hands were throwing and catching a ventus bakugan while the othe arm was tightly gripping a bag of gummy bears.

Martin Robinson. I dont know how in the world I managed to be friends with such arrogant idiot. The 16 year old has curly sandy brown hair, stormy hazel eyes that were very easy to read. Marty is extremely stubborn when he's set on something and usually very serious. However there are those odd moments when he'd start running around like a complete idiot. However he has some good brawling srategies to go with his Pyrus Leonidas.

Jeez... long intro much?

Rein was smirking at my eyetwitch as I watched Billy and Marty jump around like idiots.

"Now you know how I feel. Dealing with these three is hell on earth, or Vestroia whatever you wanna call this place." A white ball bounced onto the red-eyed girl's shoulder and popped open. I saw that the bakugan was a pearl Hynoid.

"Rein I think they're amusing, though I also find them somewhat annoying. Also watch your language you Know that Rin will smack you for vulgar language." I paled and lowered my hand that I was preparing to smack Rein with.

I sighed and introduced everyone to each other and learned that the others had gaurdian bakugan as well and I was surprised at some of them.

Rein had her Pearl Hynoid. Martin had a male Pyrus Leonidas. Maxwell found his partner here in Vestroia, a she-dragon names Ventus Eos. Billy, oddly enough had a Auquos Leonidas.

We chated for a minute before all of our bakugan alerted us to a dimentional gate opening a few feet from us and we all stood up and brushed ourselves off.

* * *

Three minutes later we all spoted a tunnel-like opening open up. I remembered none of the others had gauntlets so I quickly turned my body and opened my bag of technology I had made.

I grabbed four gauntlets and tossed them to Rein, Max, Billy, and Martin. They caught them and quickly strapped them on, nodding to me in thanks. Suddenly two figures were dropped out of the portal that soon after closed up on itself.

I swear I saw Danny smirk to hide a small blush.

I focused on the two Battle Brawlers who were talking to Drago. Apparently they hadn't noticed us yet and I could tell Rein was getting impatient. She kept having tiny spazams so I quietly walked over to her a placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I gave her a slight smile wich she returned with a cocky smirk.

"Hey who are you guys?" My head snapped up and I saw that Daniel Kuso was staring at us and I stepped forward and motioned for everyone else to line up behind me.

Felinius hopped up onto my shoulder and opened, revealing her odd apearance. Drago stared at Felinius for a moment before I reached over to my shoulder and picked Felinius up in my hand before she could say anything stupid.

I stared at the two boys for a second clearly making them nervous under my calculating gaze. I nodded to myself after my assessment of the two.

"My name is Rin Sake and the leader of the Three Misstresses. My team and friends are behind me in this order. Daniel or Danny Kasai, Maxwell Griffith, his twin Billy Griffith, Reinforce or Rein Yukimura, Ana Hikari, and Martin Robinson."

Dan looked surprised at our group numbers but quickly adjusted and gave us all a large grin.

"Well I guess we didn't expect help as soon as we got here. I figured that would take a while." I smirked at the messy haired brunette and his somewhat cocky expression.

"I guess that I didn't expect to see the pyrus user himself, Dan Kuso."

* * *

Yuki-chan: I typed the end of this in a club meeting. Hope you like! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki-chan: Sorry for the late update. My life sucks end of story. Plus the 26th was my B-day and I went Four wheeling around our property.

Rin: Didn't you say something about maybe putting your stories on Hiatus until you get your math grade up?

Yuki-chan: Yeah I was thinking that but it wouldn't be fair to all of the reviewers. Now I'm tired of typing a disclaimer over and over.

People it's call FANfiction for a reason! I don't own anything you may recognize in this story, Clair-sama's account, nor any songs I may put in here.

Let's Go! Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Five

(Rin's POV)

I had the immense pleasure of seeing utter shock on the Pyrus master's face. I glanced over at a rock structure when I heard stones moving unnaturally. I turned back to the others while keeping my eye on the formation.

My group knew what was coming and all of us were tense. Dragona lept onto my shoulder and whispered a quick "The Vexos are here." I nodded slightly and I waited.

Then we all twitched when Lync's obnoxious voice sounded from the rock we were focused on.

"Well what do we have here? A bunch of Earth dweebs that lost their way?" We all turned to face the people on the rock. We were all surprised by the dark brunette descretely holding hands with Volt. I guess since we appeared so did some other characters. Volt's eyes were hard but love flickered in them and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Who (the hell) do you think you are?!" Rein and Dan shouted at the two. I walked over to Rein and whacked her on the back of her head. Rein turned and glared at me while rubbing the back of her head.

"Lync. Shut up." We all raised an eyebrow at the girl standing beside Volt. "We are members of the Vexos. The Ventus windbag over there is Lync, The male Haos master beside me is Volt. I, the female Haos master, am named Tosca Mercurio. I'm going to ask you once to leave before we take your bakugan." I once again heard an unfammiliar noise and I turned to the source to see an automobile kicking up dust.

Oh crap I forgot all about Mira. I quickly pulled those that had no idea of what was about to happen away from the motercycle's path while the others backed away.

We all waited (at least those that knew what was going on) for Mira's entrance. Soon enough a motercycle shot past us and skidded to a halt a few feet away from us. A few seconds later Mira hopped off the bike and pulled off her helmet, revealing her short, messy, hazel hair. She spun around and glared at the Vexos.

"Why don't you mind your own buisness! You can't just tell people what to do! Leave them-" I cut Mira off with a hand on her shoulder. She shot me a questioning look that I didn't pay any attention too.

"We're with the Resistance and if you have a problem with that come down here and sayit to my face." Mira's eyes widened at the fact that I had practically allied myself with the Resistance.

"Yeah! You got a problem with us or something? We'll beat you good!" I heard Dan cheer. I sighed, sometimes when I watched the show I could've sworn Kuso was secretly blonde. He's not though, maybe he has ADHD or something. Cause that would explain a LOT.

"We will fight you. However if you lose you have to join the Vexos. Only three of you have to brawl." Tosca said in sync with Volt. I caught the glance and slight blush they exchanged.

"Of course we'll bloody brawl! That's all you guys ever think of, isn't it? One day your gonna get your asses whooped and that day is Today! Plus it'll be by yours truly! Bring on the brawl!" Rein yelled at the three who all sweatdropped.

"Dan. You, me and Rein will brawl with these posers." Dan nodded and Drago hopped onto his shoulder and I glanced at Mira, who was being abnormally quiet. Poor girl, probably thinking of her brother. I was jolted out of my musings by Lync's voice, again.

"Drago...Drago...where have I heard that name before?" Lync was scowling as he tried to remember. I snorted and fought laughter.

"Whatever! Let's just get this shit over and done with!" Rein shouted and both of us flanked Dan. I glanced at the Pyrus user and saw he had Drago in one hand and a gate card in the other. I facepalmed and he glanced over and I pointed at my gauntlet. His face was priceless until a gauntlet struck his head and I saw Mira leaning against her Motercycle wth a smirk on her face, amusement flashing in her eyes.

I turned back to our opponents and saw a simmilar formation. I was facing Tosca, Rein was facing Lync, while Dan had Volt. I nudged Dan and showed him how to activate the gauntlet. When that was done I smirked, this should be easy.

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" We all yelled. I glanced at my gauntlet and smirked. I reched onto my shoulder where all my gaurdian bakugan were watching the events like in was a TV show. Wait...it kinnda is. I picked up Dragona and pulled her up to my face.

"You ready Dragona?" She nodded and clicked shut. I tossed her in the air and caught her. "I'll go first. Gate card SET!" I threw my gate card ont the field and it expanded.

"Gate card SET!" Tosca yelled out and the others followed suit. I was quickly forming a strategy and smirked when I saw the mental result.

"Bakugan BRAWL! Bakugan STAND! VENTUS LUMINO DRAGONOID!" I launced Dragona into the field and smirked when she unfolded on my gate card. I raised an eyebrow at the purple dimond set in Dragona's chest.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Dargos!" A black pegasus spiraled out of the stand point. It stayed in the air a while longer before landing sending up a debris cloud. After the dust settled I examined the bakugan.

It was a light purple with black swirls all over it's coat. It's ears and hooves were a dark purple. It's wings were a dark grey streaked with purple with some random sky blue specks. It's eyes were a deep indigo with black flecks.

It stomped it's hooves on the ground and threw it's head back and whinied. I looked at my gauntlet and mentally snickered at the G power difference. Dragona has 820 Gs while Dargos has 540 Gs. I snickered at Tosca's horrified expression when she also saw the difference in power.

"Gate Card OPEN! Ventus Dragon!" A green energy surrounded Dragona and she let out a loud war cry. Dragona's G level rose to 1020 Gs.

"Ability ACTIVATE! Wind Barrage!" Dragona unhinged her jaw and shot blades of air at Dargos. The pegasus flapped her wings and disrupted the air currents. However a few wind blasts made it through, although a bit weaker. I ground my teeth.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Shadow Strike!" Dargos disappeared in a black mist. A split second later Dragona was holding Dargos' back legs. I smirked at my bakugan and I swiftly pulled out another ability card.

"Ability Activate! Ventus Dragon Spear!" Wind began spiraling around Dragona's right hand(?) and Dragona swung the attack at Dargos who disappeared in a ball of light.

"Tosca power level 0%. Winner, Rin." Our gauntlets announced. I glanced up at Tosca to see her confused look.

"I may have beaten you by more than 500 Gs but Dargos is your partner bakugan so I see no reason to free it." I told Tosca and she gave me a grateful smile and nodded.

I glanced at the others and saw that their battles had already been won and the entire group was staring at me, respect in their eyes. I walked over to Mira and smirked at her.

"Come on, lets go to Resistance headquarters."

* * *

Yuki-chan: I'm sorry for not updating but this week was really busy. Our schools had testing and my birthday was Wednesday and I...actually thats it. I'm not going to follow the exact words of the show because I have other stuff to do.

Anyway thanks for reading! Now take is onestep further and Review! Ja Nèe!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki-chan: One review...ghaaah! Hello faithful readers! I am officially PO'ed! I typed like five paragraphs on this damn thing and when I go to submit it...the site kicks me out.

Ana: Don't worry! Yuki'll still update!

Yuki-chan: Dang Straight!

Refer to previous chapters for disclaimer/claimer thingy of DOOM!

On to Narnia! *cough**cough* I meant On with the story! Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Resistance and brawling our way in.

Rin's POV

I growled in annoyance when I realized there was not enough room on the motorcycle for ten people. I glanced around at my group before I had an idea.

I plucked Felinius off my shoulder and brought her where I could see her. She popped open when she heard me calling her nickname 'Maxius'.

" Felinius? Do you think you can carry us to the Resistance headquarters?" Felinius thought for a second before nodding with a loud. "Of Course!"

I smiled fondly at the cat-like bakugan before pressing lightly on her and she shut with a subtle 'click'.

I tossed Felinius onto the ground and yelled, catching the other's attention. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Maximus Felinius Take the Stage!"

A muscular cat bakugan rose from the stand point. Maxius yowled, her jaws opening wide, making the sun glint off of her long fangs that reached below her jawline. Her fur is a dark green swirled with lighter greens. A long unicorn horn grew from her head, right between her eyes. Dark green wings billowed from the felinine bakugan's back, flapping for a few seconds before settling against Felinius' back.

Her tail whipped back and forth, and was tipped with a four-pronged spear. Her paws were a dark honey color that contrasted greatly with Felinius' long black claws. Her eyes were slitted like a felines, and the iris' were a dark emerald with golden flecks. I noted that Felinius, also, has a deep purple gem in her shoulders.

I turned back to my group and smirked when I saw Dan, Marucho, and Mira's mouths agape at the colossal feline. I nodded to my friends who knew what I was doing.

"Mira, you can take Dan and Marucho to the base on your motorcycle. We'll ride on Felinius' back. Alright?" Mira nodded her consent and Felinius lowered herself to the ground so we could climb on. I lept onto her head and watched the others slip and fall a few times before finnally remaining steady on Maxius' back.

"Damn you! You stupid ninja!" I heard Rein shout when she slipped for the upteenth time. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Mira and saw they were ready to head off.

I made sure everyone was safe and told Maxius that we were ready. Her muscles bunced together and she rose up. We towered over Mira and the others now, the motorcycle almost invisable. Maxius flicked one of her large ears and the spot started moving. We easily kept pace and at some point I heard a large shout in the distance.

' Lync must've finally figured out why the name Drago seemed so familiar. I guess even pinkettes have blonde moments.' I snickered at Lync's idiocy. I turned my attention back to the horizon and the approaching Resistance base.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Soon I spotted the canyon where the Resistance base was hidden and I paled. Ace was probably going to be pissed when he found out a whole group was going to join the Resistance. I mean, he was angry when it was just Dan and Marucho. Hopefully he will only want to fight Dan.

Maxius slowed to a slow trot and I could see headquarters in the distance. Maxius lowered herself to the ground and we all slid off her back while I jumped down.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow at me while eating out of his bag of gummy bears. Is it possible to be addicted to gummy bears? It seems Maxwell is, then again that's how I met him. At the store...buying a whole shopping cart of different brands of gummy bears.

Martin was staring at the building in the distance, his brow furrowed showing that he was think hard about something or he was analyzing the previous brawl to find chinks in the Vexos' armor.

That's how I met Marty, in a brawl. He was a challenge for me to overcome, but I won with my quick strategizing and a chance card. He was a very down-to-Earth person when he's thinking or discussing something serious. However if Martin believes that the opponent won't be at his level, he'll play with them, like a cat and a mouse.

Billy. I swear this dude went insane about two years before I met him. He loves breaking the fourth wall, in fact he does it whenever he has downtime. I met him in Middle school he was getting pummeled by the school bully and I intervened. I was known as Ninja Sake all throughout school.

I was jerked back to reality when I sensed someone about to punch me. I subconciously countered and pulled his/her arm around their back and pulled out one of my blades I store in my pocket and pressed it to their neck.

A second later my mind caught up with my body and I observed my captive. He/she had light teal hair and a purple shirt. On his/her shoulder was a Darkus Percival.

'Wait...A Darkus Percival? I thought only Ace had a Percival...oh shit.' I quickly pulled away from Ace and placed my knife back in my pocket. I glanced up and paled causing those that knew of my odd embarrasment habits to laugh quietly. I stared Ace down and I saw him supress a shiver of fear.

"Mira? Why did you bring these people here?" The question was directed at Mira but Ace didn't take his eyes off me. I could detect a slighly fearful edge to his tone and his eyes were regarding me warily. I answered for Mira.

"We're here to join the Resistance. I must appologize for reacting like I did but my reflexes are very sharp and you started it by trying to punch me." I replied calmly. My voice reflecting my some-what bored attitude. Ace was about to retort before a loud voice interupted us.

I heard Ana let out a small squeal and immediatly knew who it was. 'Baron.'

I guessed right as I turned around and saw the purple-haired 'Naruto' talking nonstop to 'Master' Dan and 'Master' Marucho. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and smirked when I saw the blush on Ana's cheeks.

Ace stepped forward and he looked us over. "If you two can beat me I'll accept you and your friends as true members of the Resistance." Ace pointed at me and Dan.

I sighed. 'This guy is going to be to easy to beat. Mira would be a better opponent. She's a better startegist and thinks her attack through.'

"Wait. I want to brawl with her. If I fight you first then you'll be tired and easily beat by Dan." I pointed at Mira and surprised flashed across her features. Ace also seemed surpised by my reasoning but nodded his consent. I flashed a small smile at Mira.

"You know? I never caught your guys' names." I questioned and Baron was quick to introduce all three of them.

"Hi! I'm Baron! The girl is Mira! The one you had at knifepoint earlier is Ace." I nodded as they were introduced like I really didn't know their names. I turned back to Mira and we activated our gauntlets.

"GAUNTLET! POWER STRIKE!" We yelled and our gauntlets glowed.

* * *

(Time Skip)

I watched as Mira picked up her Wilda and gave me the same confused expression that was on Tosca's face. I sighed and explained my reasoning again.

"I don't believe in taking a person's partner bakugan, since most of the time they are happy with their brawler. You are no exception to this rule. You and Wilda seem to be good friends and you work well together. Who am I to take that away just because of 500 Gs?" I explained and when I saw her expression I saw pure respect in them. To her it seemed that I was something to be admired.

She smiled at me and I helped her to her feet. She yelled out to my group. "Welcome to the Resistance!"

Ace glanced at us along with Percius and that gave Dan enough time to finnish their battle with a swift Boosted Dragon. Ace gaped at the brunette across from him as Percius changed back to his ball form and shot back to Ace's feet.

"Guess I lost too. Well welcome to the Resistance. Hopefully you'll be enough to help us free all of the Bakugan." We all exchanged knowing glances and nodded. If that was what we need to do, we'll do it.

"Hell yeah! Let kick some Vexos ass!" My hand collided with the back of Rein's skull. She whipped around and glared at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

'This is going to turn into one big headache.' I thought before we headed into the headquartes.

* * *

Yuki-chan: Written at 11:20 pm. Dear Lord! I'm tired now.

Fun Fact: I know some Japanesse.

Question of the Chapter: If you could ask me any question, what would it be? (I will answer these in the next chapter. Truthfully too.)


End file.
